


Cupido

by sasha_muradi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_muradi/pseuds/sasha_muradi
Summary: Um baile de máscaras para celebrar uma formatura acaba virando muito mais que uma festa. O início do romance entre os Potters, traz uma escolha feita entre seguir o coração ou escutar a razão desenvolvida por anos. Shipper: L/J





	

**Author's Note:**

> É uma songfic com apenas dois dos personagens da obra literária de Harry Potter. Esta história possui a letra da música Cupido, interpretada por Maria Rita como pano de fundo para o romance apresentado entre Lily Evans e Tiago. Mas parafraseando uma frase que li numa fic: se você reconhecer alguma coisa, é porque ela não me pertence.

**Capítulo Único**

Era o último baile de inverno para os garotos do sétimo ano, Lílian estava enjoada de dançar com suas amigas e resolveu se sentar numa mesa vaga ao lado do ponche. Já eram quase duas da manhã, muitos casais ainda cochichavam e buscavam cantos escondidos no salão principal, ou então discretamente saiam para o jardim. A tradição mandava que as garotas tinham de convidar os garotos e Lílian fora com um amigo, Ricardo Ficher, que nesse momento estava se retirando aos beijos com uma loira do quarto ano que ela não conhecia. Suas amigas continuaram na pista de dança, escutando uma música trouxa de sucesso do momento. Lílian passou os olhos pelo salão, todos se divertiam muito e se consagravam nos últimos momentos de Hogwarts, até mesmo Profª McGonagal, sempre tão carrancuda, parecia ter exagerado um pouco e estava gargalhando a mesa reservada aos professores ao lado do diretor Profº Dumbledore que se divertia com seu olhar apaziguador.

A música trocara, o grande momento esperado pelos jovens ainda presentes, a banda bruxa Alquimia entrou com um estouro e pequenos gritos eram ouvidos por garotas apaixonadas pelos integrantes da banda. Carolina e Raquel faziam sinais desesperados para Lílian voltar para a pista, mas decididamente a garota não iria sair do seu lugar. Estivera desde das dez horas dançando sem parar, suas pernas pediam um descanso. Um pequeno movimento de pulso com sua varinha e um copo de ponche apareceu levitando em sua direção, a garganta estava seca e Lílian bebericava a bebida, apenas admirando as pessoas ao seu redor.

Foi quando percebeu um rapaz sentado desleixadamente do outro lado do salão e se retraiu. Era ele mesmo. Tentou direcionar seu olhar para um vaso muito esquisito postado a entrada do Salão Principal, que quase fora derrubado por um casal muito apimentado, mas mesmo sem querer seu olhar voltou ao garoto, não sabia porque seus olhos seguiam os cabelos desalinhados até a nuca. Ele balançou a cabeça galantemente e se virou tão rápido que Lílian não pode evitar

“Eu vi...

Uma nova música começara, bem mais lenta. Tiago sorriu na sua direção, o mesmo sorriso maroto de sempre e passou a mão pelos cabelos, desajeitado-os mais ainda, como uma provocação. Lílian não sabia como nem porque, mas sustentou o olhar, o garoto agora se arrumara na cadeira, quem o visse sem conhece-lo bem podia jurar que ele não podia ter a fama que tinha. O garoto não virou nem para o lado, continuava a encara-la do mesmo jeito de quando foi surpreendida.

...quando você me viu...

Novamente ela mudou a direção do olhar, aquela sensação inquietante era muito desconfortável, principalmente para quem tinha passado os últimos anos anunciando aos quatro cantos de Hogwarts o quão insuportável era a sua presença quando ficavam em um mesmo ambiente. O arrogante Potter e sua gangue devia ter sido expulsos há muito tempo, não mereciam a grandeza de serem grifinórios. Podia-se colocar nos dedos as semanas que ele e o inseparável Black não passavam em detenções pelas maldades que faziam com os alunos. “Tudo bem que muitas delas eu mesmo dei..” pensou Lílian.

Tiago também estava sozinho, os marotos estavam cada um em seu lugar, na caçada, como gostavam de dizer, exceto por Pedro que já tinha ido para o dormitório depois de um vexame com uma Lula-Lufa. Ajeitara-se na cadeira elegantemente como se soubesse que alguém iria observa-lo novamente.

...seus olhos pousaram nos meus...

Surpreendeu-se com o olhar amistoso de Lílian, aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes só podiam ser dela e ele sabia muito bem qual estratégia deveria seguir para a sua cartada final com a garota. Era agora ou nunca, depois dessa noite eles não iriam se ver mais, era a sua última chance, sabia reconhecer quando estava incomodando e de maneira a mostrar sua satisfação ele sorriu, inconsciente e intuitivamente, ele sorriu.

...num arrepio sutil...

Lílian se arrepiou toda, não sabia se porque havia prestado atenção na letra ou se por estar se rendendo aos ataques do maroto, como poderia estar pensando nele numa noite como essa. Direcionou o olhar evasivo para suas amigas que dançavam lentamente com os garotos que as acompanharam sem perceber a movimentação do garoto no banco oposto. Lílian não queria estragar a sua noite. Tudo bem, aquele era um baile de máscaras e Potter com certeza não a tinha reconhecido senão não ousaria tanto, mas como ela poderia saber que era ele?

...Eu vi... Pois é, eu reparei...

Ora, aquilo era extremamente irritante, ela estava incomodada com a presença daquele olhar mudo e convidativo as suas costas, sua imaginação a estava levando por toda a sua vida em Hogwarts, todos os momentos revoltantes com Potter e sentia-se como se uma força a impulsiona-se a voltar a olhar para aqueles grandes olhos castanhos esverdeados.

Pela segunda vez em menos de um minuto, seus olhos se cruzaram e ela teve a certeza de que era ele, ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, mesmo sem os óculos de aro redondo. O garoto agora tinha se sentado de frente e a encarava mais do que nunca, não era do seu feitio ficar tanto tempo sem partir para o ataque, isso a deixava em dúvida. A música soou mais alto, assustando a ambos

...Você me tirou pra dançar

Sem nunca sair do lugar

Sem botar os pés no chão

Sem música pra acompanhar...

Lílian se soltou, sua mente vagava ainda mais alto imaginando-se envolta por braços inalcançáveis, era estranho se ver desejando alguém tão profundamente quanto odiava, não conseguia entender tudo aquilo, como podia estar ocorrendo se naquela mesma tarde eles travaram a pior briga que já tiveram. Seu sangue fervia como se um veneno tivesse penetrado fundo, como se acabara de beber uma poção espumante, o tempo era incrivelmente insignificante diante da sensação que aquele olhar sustentava, a distancia continuava a mesma, como se um pequeno fio do ódio que ela ainda sentia os mantinham na mesma posição.

Tiago já não podia se segurar, mas deveria agüentar até que a primeira atitude fosse tomada, ele realmente entendia seus sentimentos e não teve dúvidas do quanto apaixonado estava, sorte dele Sirius não estar lá. Secretamente sustentava aquilo durante os meses anteriores quando finalmente entendeu a natureza do seu relacionamento pontual com Lílian, como era incrivelmente acalorado a cada discussão, a cada encontro que os dois tinham.

Naquele exato instante qualquer um podia jurar que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, Lily, a monitora implacável estava lançando e aceitando olhares do famoso Tiago Potter, por quem jurara ódio mortal. E naquele aparente silêncio, eles travavam uma escandalosa disputa, e atendendo ao desejo, a anos aprisionado, ambos se levantaram sem deixar de sustentar o mesmo olhar ardente.

...Foi só por um segundo

Todo o tempo do mundo

E o mundo todo se perdeu...

E assim seguiram, passando por todo o Salão Principal e alcançando, cada um ao seu lado, o corredor de acesso. O olhar agora era fixo um no outro, não importava quantas pessoas passassem por eles, aquele vai e vem não atrapalhava em nada a transmissão de pensamentos ali travada.

Tinham apenas duas saídas: o jardim ou o castelo. Tiago, encostado na parede, esperou por uma decisão de Lílian, a garota calmamente entrou no corredor, precisava que aquele fosse o seu momento e o jardim estaria lotado de olhares indiscretos, mesmo sabendo que Tiago conheceria um canto sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Ela sentiu todo o peso do mesmo olhar em sua costas, caminhou por mais alguns metros e se virou tão bruscamente quanto Tiago o fez minutos atrás...

...Eu vi quando você me viu...

Tiago a encarou, sabia exatamente o que Lílian queria, porque era o mesmo, se direcionou para frente para tomar o caminho de uma das torres, conhecia muitas salas que poderiam deixa-los a sós, mas foi impedido. Lílian o segurou pelo pulso e o puxou. Seus olhos ficaram a poucos milímetros de distancia, um podia sentir a palpitação do outro, a respiração forte e o sopro quente no pescoço, o corpo transpirava sentimento.

...seus olhos buscaram nos meus

o mesmo pecado febril...

Lentamente, Lílian o puxou em direção a parede, mantendo a distancia, eles estavam perto de um quadro de Godric Griffindor com Rowena Havenclaw. Quando seus corpos estavam quase se encostando à parede, uma passagem se abriu e mantendo a mesma oposição de corpos, Lílian o trouxe para dentro. A sensação foi de estarem entrando numa fina película de água gelada, Tiago a olhava atônito.

...Eu vi...

Quando passaram pela abertura Lílian soltou o pulso de Tiago, ainda o encarando como se nunca o tivesse visto de outro modo, e retirou a máscara denunciando quem era. Tiago sorriu mais uma vez, era como se aquele ato fosse dispensável e se precipitou a beija-la.

...Pois é, eu reparei...

Lílian colocou sua mão sobre os lábios do garoto, impedindo o beijo e o deixando sem ação alguma. Ela deslizou os dedos sobre o rosto coberto do garoto e retirou a máscara, ainda encarando com todo o seu desejo o menino abobado a sua frente. Suavemente seus dedos enlaçaram a nuca do garoto trazendo-o mais para perto, até que seus lábios finalmente se encostaram. Sentido como se alguém o tivesse jogado num vulcão, ele a beijou tão loucamente, como se não o fazia há anos, tamanha era a intensidade do desejo preso aquela sala. As línguas se enlaçavam, as mãos se perdiam em carícias por todo o corpo.

...Você me tirou todo ar...

Lílian se deixou levar nos braços do garoto, a mistura de sentimentos cada vez mais a flor da pele, todo o ódio, o rancor se transformavam numa paixão fervente, num amor caloroso e terno que agora ela descobrira sempre existir, sem querer se separar do calor do seu corpo, a garota continuou a beija-lo, cravando as unhas em suas costas e o puxado cada vez mais para perto como se ambos ainda estivessem a quilômetros de distancia.

Sutilmente o primeiro beijo foi se desfazendo e a conexão dos dois foi se desfalecendo, a distancia foi retornado a poucos milímetros e permanecendo com alguns pontos em contato, os olhos se abriram vagarosamente e voltaram a sustentar o olhar, enquanto seus lábios foram se descolando.

...Pra que eu pudesse respirar...

Mesmo não querendo, Tiago desviou o olhar para, pela primeira vez conhecer a sala a qual estavam. Seus olhos saíram dos olhos verdes e giraram em uma sala de paredes vermelho sangue e detalhes em dourado, do teto podia se ver um céu encantado estranhamente azul marinho, com uma lua cheia cor de bronze, sendo uma fonte de luz no aposento e que mal denunciava a verdadeira noite sem luar, densa e negra existente lá fora.

Eles se afastaram mais um pouco, mas permaneceram de mãos dadas e Tiago ainda observava o lugar muito intrigado, ao seu redor um sofá e pequenos puffs azuis marinhos quase pretos, uma lareira que magicamente havia se acendido quando os dois passaram pela porta, que nesse exato instante havia se lacrado novamente. E quem passasse lá fora não perceberia que se os dois tocariam juras de amor eterno, ou duras palavras de ressentimento.

... Eu sei que ninguém percebeu

Foi só você e eu...

Lílian o observa segurando o riso, Tiago estava extremamente lindo com as roupas negras que vestia, o contraste com sua pele clara, e o olhar inquisidor que direcionava por toda a sala o fazia ainda mais desejável que qualquer coisa que ela já tivesse visto.

\- Que lugar é esse? – a pergunta a tirou de seus devaneios, agora era Tiago que a observava, linda como sempre, o verde musgo do vestido e os detalhes vermelhos do broche e dos botões, o cabelo elegantemente preso num coque que soltava mechas alinhadas sobre o pescoço.

Lílian não conseguiu segurar mais, sorriu, era a primeira vez que ele denunciava que não conhecia uma coisa na sua frente, sorriu abertamente sem disfarces, soltou as mãos do garoto e se sentou no sofá. Aquela história seria difícil, ela teria de admitir muita coisa que negou por anos. Tiago a viu se soltar no sofá e procurando manter o contato se ajoelhou apoiando suavemente a cabeça sobre os joelhos delicados da garota.

\- Você não conhece essa sala? Bom então acho que sou a única que a descobriu. – Tiago a ouviu sem encara-la – Eu esperava que você conhecesse todo o castelo – provocou a garota, fazendo ele a olhar novamente.

\- Parece que esse castelo esconde muitos segredos, não é? – Lílian entendeu a insinuação, pegou as mãos de Tiago e o puxou para se sentar ao seu lado.

\- Não sou a única com segredos aqui. – Tiago sorriu marotamente era isso que o fazia gostar dela, ele colocou o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros a puxando mais para perto.

\- Você não vai me dizer como achou essa sala? – era a pergunta que Lílian temia, ao ouvi-la ela se arrepiou, fazendo Tiago sorrir novamente.

\- Você já deve suspeitar...

\- Nem em sonho, minha cara. - respondeu Tiago sarcástico, sabia perfeitamente, mas queria ouvir a garota dizer. Lílian suspirou, iria se arrepender definitivamente do que viria a seguir pelos seus próximos anos. Olhou nos olhos do rapaz e disse:

\- Bom foi depois de uma das suas detenções, eu estava andan- -

\- Ah, conta a história direito...

\- Você quer parar de me interromper... - Tiago se silenciou e a encarou com o olhar pedinte e Lílian bufou – ESTÁ BEM, eu confesso, foi no dia daquela detenção supervisionada que você me beijou e eu saí correndo, satisfeito?

\- Ainda falta você explicar como achou essa sala, Evans? – ela o encarou, pela primeira vez ele a chamava pelo sobrenome sem ela pedir.

\- Isso é provocação, Tiago – disse sem pensar, Tiago ouviu o lindo som de seu nome naquela boca e a beijou docemente.

\- Foi você quem começou... eu só estou _curioso_ para saber o segredo dessa sala, é isso. – disse inocentemente.

\- Sei muito bem seus motivos – Lílian parou de encara-lo e se voltou para a lareira, o fogo queimava numa labareda bem mais amena do que quando entraram. Tiago a viu se levantar e ir na direção da porta, pensou em impedi-la, mas se conteve. – Essa sala era onde eles se encontravam às escondidas, - ela apontou para o local onde o quadro estava do outro lado – pelo menos é o que eu suponho. - Ela ponderou suas próximas palavras.

“Godric e Rowena eram amantes, acho que você sabe das lendas que contam sobre eles – Tiago assentiu com a cabeça – isso faz uns oito meses mais ou menos, naquela noite, depois do beijo, eu saí correndo estabanada e meio confusa, não sabia para onde estava indo, sem saber como, vim para aqui nesse corredor, a gente estava na Torre Norte para você limpar o chão cheio de bomba de bosta que você e Sirius jogaram em Snape, lembra?”

“Então, eu estava cansada de tanto correr e nem tinha percebido que havia feito todo esse trajeto, eu estava possessa com a sua ousadia e me encostei na parede para recuperar o fôlego, ainda com a lembrança ardente do beijo e descobri que alguma coisa tinha se transformado em mim, eu não me sentia com tanta raiva quanto deveria estar – Lílian se virou encarando Tiago como fizeram antes – eu senti que gostei do beijo, meu coração bateu mais forte como se eu ainda estivesse sentido você perto de mim e minha pele começou a arder de desejo por mais uma vez, então a passagem se abriu e eu caí de costas aqui. – Lílian fez um gesto desleixado e foi em direção a lareira - eu voltei aqui inúmeras vezes depois disso, algumas vezes eu conseguia entrar, outras não. Mas era sempre mais fácil depois que a gente discutia.”

...Foi só por um segundo...

Tiago se aproximou, segurou seus ombros para virá-la para sua frente. Por mais uma vez ele se encararam, e ele a abraçou ternamente.

\- Foi uma bonita declaração de amor, Lily, agora é a minha vez. Eu te amo, por você eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa, eu sei que você está insegura quanto a mim, mas eu vou ser mais fiel do que um cãozinho, tudo o que eu preciso é de você ao meu lado...

...Todo o tempo do mundo...

\- ...Tudo que quero no mundo é te ver feliz e se for para te amar calado eu seria capaz de fazer isso, por você.

Lílian o escutara calada, ele a soltou do abraço, ela tinha lágrima que teimava em se formar e escorrer pelo seu rosto, manchando a maquiagem dos olhos, Tiago retirou a pequena lágrima delicadamente e se afastou. Seus corpos foram perdendo o contato e ele se retirou da sala, a deixando sozinha.

...E o mundo todo se perdeu...

Tiago voltou ao salão principal pensando em tudo o que tinha ocorrido naqueles minutos, estivera a ponto de ficar com a mulher de sua vida e a deixara para trás. Agora era com ela, ela devia tomar a decisão que estivesse condizente com o que ela sentia. Se fosse um não, reprimiria o sentimento e continuaria a sua vida.

Lílian acompanhou o garoto sair da sala e pensou por uns segundos, a lareira agora havia se apagado completamente, o céu estava estranhamente nublado, como as vária vezes antes durante suas visitas secretas a sala, ela percebeu o que não podia deixar passar e saiu correndo porta afora atrás do amor que sentia. Sem notar que novamente a sala se despertara e fora clareada pela maior lua cheia já vista.

...Foi só por um segundo

Todo o tempo do mundo...

Lílian o encontrou no Salão Principal, sentado de costas para o palco com um ponche na mão no mesmo local em que o vira momentos atrás. Ela lentamente se aproximou do garoto, tampou seus olhos com as mãos e nem precisou dizer nada.

\- Lily – sussurou Tiago.

A garota o pegou pelas mãos e o puxou para o meio do salão principal. A música que tocava ainda era lenta, o garoto a abraçou e eles dançaram sem se importar com os olhares curiosos dos outros estudantes, eles eram os únicos do baile sem máscara e com certeza o casal mais improvável que Hogwarts imaginaria ter naquele momento.

...E o mundo todo se perdeu

Ficou só você e eu...

E então surpreendendo a todos eles se beijaram ardentemente. Era o começo de um dos mais calorosos romances já vistos por muita gente, dois anos depois eles se casariam e formariam junto com Dumbledore e outros amigos uma armada para combater o mal de Voldermont, mas a vingança foi implacável e os dois passaram a fazer parte da história não só de Hogwarts mas de um menino que no futuro iria ficar conhecido como o garoto que sobreviveu.

Fim

**NA:** Adoro esse shipper e achei que Lily iria relutar um pouco para reconhecer o amor que sentiria por Tiago. Espero que tenham gostado, primeira fic é um problema, a gente fica tão insegura...


End file.
